Leave Me, Love Me
by The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg
Summary: After the Rev. War *July 4, 2012*, America decides to invite the countries over for a celebration. England, too depressed, doesn't go and America goes and looks for him. USxUK Read and review!     Thanks!


**A USxUK! Hope you like it!**

~*~v~*~

"That is _it!_ You don't have any control over me anymore, old man! From now on, I declare myself, independent!" America, England's dear America was fighting against him.

Against his love.

France watched from the sidelines, a hand on his sword. His blonde hair was dirty and his blue eyes watched the two in case America needed any help.

"You git!" England shouted. He could sense that his army was losing. It hurt him. His men lay near him, dead or wounded. The rest of his army stood back, watching the two nations. "Forget it! I won't let you!" The blonde ran forward with his musket. America, just barely, had his musket up to block the blow from the bayonet.

The musket flies in the air as the tip of the sharp object scratches against it, pointing itself at America. America watches the point with wide blue eyes.

England pants and then brings down the musket, his green eyes filling with tears. "Do you really think I would shoot you?"

_I could have had him forever_, England thinks. _No. He fought against me. He doesn't love me, but I love him. If he wants this, he'll have it. _

"I surrender." The feeling of his loss crashes down on England and he falls, his knees sinking into the dirt and blood on the ground. He brought his hands to his face, crying.

"England," America begins.

_England,_ England thinks. _Not Britain, England._

"You used to be so big," America finishes, turning around and walking back to his army and France's.

_Yes, England. You used to be so big. What happened to that?_ England dried his tears and stood. _The git. I'll show him that I don't care whether he's mine or not._ He then turned, his usually messy hair, matted down because of the rain, and walked back to his red-coated army.

_I._

_Don't. _

_Care._

~*~v~*~

July 4, 2012

_I do care,_ England thought for the umpteenth time. Every July fourth he would think those three words as he downed bottles and bottles of beer, sake, and wine. Anything he could find.

"Dammit," he slurred as the liquor bottle fell from his grasp. It crashed on the ground, sending bits of glass all over. He was lying on the couch in his living room, drowning in his sorrows. On the coffee table sat an invitation from America inviting him to his 'Totally Awesome Independence' party.

"Stupid git," he mumbled. England struggled to sit. Succeeding, he then began trying to stand.

_And SUCCESS!_ England thought, drunkenly, grinning. Then his eyes landed on the invitation, making him sober up immediately.

"I need another beer," he decided. _Sometimes, I hate being a nation,_ he thought, referring to not being able to get drunk as a human might.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang making England jump.

"Come on, England! Open up! It's freakin' pouring out here! Damn!" an obnoxious voice shouted from outside.

England held his breath and decided to pretend he wasn't there. He silently made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom where he could see the front door. He peeked out the window to see America wearing his usual bomber jacket, jeans, and brown boots.

_Hello, America_, England thought bitterly. _Here to be more heartless than that invitation?_

"England? Are ya in there? I checked your calendar and it said you didn't have omethin' to do!" America continued shouting.

_Damn that voice._

England stood and looked into the mirror above the dresser. _I look like I just woke up… _There were bags under his eyes and his clothes were rumpled. His monstrous eyebrows were knitted together. _That's perfect!_

He messed up his hair more and walked out his bedroom, down the stairs and to the front door while America yelled. He unlocked the door setting his usual scowl on his face.

"What, you git?" England snapped, interrupting America mid-rant.

America grinned. "Are you coming to my party? It's gonna be at that pub here in England! Ya know, the one you love? But maybe I shoulda chosen France or omething'. It's freakin' raining cats and dogs! So are ya comin'?" His blue eyes sparkled expecting a 'yes'.

"First, you git, speak the Queen's English. You're ruining it. And two, no. I'm not going, thank you. Good bye." England began to close the door.

"But Iggy!" America whined, pushing the door open again. "It's the day I got my independence! Doncha wanna celebrate with me and the other countries?"

England could feel the tears prickling in his eyes. "You stupid git!" he finally yelled after a moment of silence, surprising America. What surprised the blue-eyed nation more was the tears that begun spill out of the Brit's green eyes. "That's the bloody point! I hate today! It's the day you bloody stopped loving me! The day you chose the bloody frog France over me! The day you chose blue over red! I hate that you got your independence and left me! You left me! Just like my other colonies! You all left me alone! And you, America, expect me to go to your bloody party and celebrate the day that took my love away from me? What kind of stupid _git_ are you? So heartless! And you send that bloody invitation that _had _to remind me what today was! I was not going to drink today! It's your entire fault! I hate you and your bloody country! Leave me alone!" And with that England slammed the door shut in America's face, a sob breaking from him. He leaned back against the door and slid down it, pulling his knees to his chest. He sobbed into them feeling horrible.

_I hate today. I don't care. Not anymore._

~*~v~*~

America stared at the door. He could hear the sobs from the other side of it.

_I have to go in there, _he thought and immediately began to look for a place to sneak in. He saw that his old bedroom door was open.

The blue-eyed American grinned and Nantucket bobbed excitedly.

~*~v~*~

England heard America walk off the steps, away from his house. Somehow, that made him feel worse.

_He's not coming back_, were the words that ran around his head. England cried harder, pulling his knees closer.

He started when he felt himself being pulled close to a warm body. Looking up, his green eyes met blue.

"A—America?" England clutched the others shirt as tight as he could.

"Shh, shh, Don't worry, old man. I'm not leavin' ya righta now," America reassured, feeling his shirt being grabbed.

"Y—you say th—that now, b—but you w—will," England sobbed.

"No. No, I won't. England, I love you." America pulled the crying nation to his face and kissed the lips of his former caretaker.

~*~v~*~

England was surprised, but soon he found himself kissing back.

~*~v~*~

America was so happy that England loved him too.

~*~v~*~

"I love you, you bloody git."

"I love you too, Iggy~!

~*~v~*~

**I hope you all liked it! Please review and read/review my other stories! It'll make me a happy camper! ^_^**

**Signed:**

**The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg**


End file.
